A Thirst for Eternity
Category:QuestsCategory:Adoulin Quests de:Der Wissensdurstige Elder wooden box Imprint device S "Climbing" Pair of Velkk gloves Record of a thousand lights Record of a cavernous foray Record of the generals' foray Record of the knight in black |reward=8000 Bayld |previous=A Thirst for the Eons |next=A Thirst Before Time }} Walkthrough *Speak with Roskin to activate quest and receive Elder wooden box. Roskin will ask you a series of questions. You should accept the first answer in the list, as other answers can / will terminate the activation sequence. *Travel to (G-9) Eastern Adoulin and speak with Palomel to receive Imprint device S. *Travel to (G-8) Rabao and speak with Quwi Orihbhe for a cutscene. *Optional: Return to Roskin who informs you to use the device in various locales. Restoring the Records *Travel to (F-6) Ceizak Battlegrounds and examine the Mnemonic Pool for a Record of a thousand lights, depicting Ceizak and Jorius. *Travel to southern side of (H-8) Cirdas Caverns and examine the Mnemonic Pool for a Record of a cavernous foray, depicting Marjami, Yorcia, Cirdas, Hennetiel, his wyvern Izzy, and Dhokmak. ** "Climbing" and a Pair of Velkk gloves are required to ascend a cliff and reach the pool, which is at a dead end. **The fastest way there is Yorcia Weald Frontier Station. Once inside the caves, simply cross the river and walk to the dead end nearby. *Travel to the upper-left corner of (J-9) Yorcia Weald and examine the Mnemonic Pool for a Record of the generals' foray, depicting Yahse Karieyh, Cirdas, Yorcia, Rala Renaye, and Ashrakk. *Travel to (G-8) Kamihr Drifts and examine the Mnemonic Pool for a Record of the knight in black, depicting August Adoulin and Teodor. *Return to Roskin for the final cutscene and your reward (8000 Baylds). PART 2 (Mandatory to progress with next quest (complete the quest series)) * You can do this specific item, as part of the previous question A Thirst for the Eons. Examine a blank target in Rala Waterways (N-10) for the question, "What entity keeps the Sacred City safe?" Solving the cipher contained in the Memo found in Rala Waterways gives the answer ERGISADE. This will reward 10,000 bayld. *Talk to Palomel for an additional cutscene. *You must zone before talking to Roskin for next cutscene. *Talk to Roskin, who will ask you to retrieve a book from Celennia Memorial Library. *Check the History stacks in the library to start a pop quiz on Adoulinian politics and zoology. You will need to answer 12 questions correctly. Upon failure you must rezone to try again, but you will have more time to answer per question, and the total number of questions will increase. **Some questions are general trivia: ***Raptor fights are held in the Watergarden Coliseum. ***The fountain in Western Adoulin is the Font Xanira. ***Celennia Wexworth hailed from Rhazowa. ***Sverdhried Hillock was the father of rune fencing. ***The Rala Waterways were constructed 200 years ago. ***Cafe de Larmes is located in Eastern Adoulin. ***Pungent Fungi reside in Cirdas Caverns. ***Leafkins are in Leafallia. ***The Zoldeff River runs through Foret de Hennetiel. ***The king's lineage was originally held by Adoulin. ***Vortimere is the current Archexorcist. ***The body of water to the east of Adoulin isles is Sea of Zafmlug ***Exorcisms are performed in the Exorcists' Priory. *After the quiz you will receive Heroes and Legends of Adoulin. *Talk to Roskin. *After a game day talk to Roskin again to receive 2 bayld and 1-3 random skill-up books. **Talking to Roskin once per Conquest Tally will earn you another 2 bayld and 1-3 random skill-up books.